Danny Torrance (Film)
|-|Child Danny= |-|Adult Danny= Summary Danny Torrance is the son of Jack and Wendy Torrance and was one of the only people with the Shining to have survived numerous encounters with The Overlook Hotel and his father's attempt to murder him and his mother. Decades later, Danny grows up, drinking away his sorrows and dulling his Shine. However, he finds a small town to stay and begins to set his life straight by attending AA meetings and working at a local Hospice in which he uses his powers to ease the dying. One day he is contacted by a powerful child with the Shine named Abra. He is quickly dragged into having to protect her and fight off a cult of Psychic Vampires called The Trueknots. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with weapons Name: Danny Torrence, Doctor Sleep Origin: The Shining and Doctor Sleep (Films) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Shiner Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Durability, Brawler, Weapon Mastery (Is adept with firearms and an axe), Enhanced Senses (Can see ghosts), Sealing (By thinking about a box in his head, he can trap spirits and other characters with supernatural powers such as Rose), Possession (Temporarily possessed Abra and forced Crow Daddy to kill himself), Telepathy (Can talk to people in their heads), Astral Projection, Psychometry, Precognition, Summoning (He can open all the boxes in his head and release the spirits trapped within), possibly Empathic Manipulation, and Limited Resistance to Possession (Was able to fight off the possession of the Overlook Hotel with great difficulty). Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with weapons, his Summons ignore durability (Beat a man to near death with only a pool ball, and dug his axe deep into Rose's shoulder.) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Average Human level Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street level (was able to survive from having a major artery in his leg being cut open and losing most of his blood, and was able to run around the hotel with an axe in hand without any problems right after. He has also been in bar fights on a semi-regular basis.) Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with his Axe, Tens of Meters with his Hunting Rifle, Kilometers to Tens of Kilometers with The Shining. Standard Equipment: A fire Axe, a lever-action hunting rifle, all the spirits of the Overlook Hotel. Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to quickly understand his power as a five year old to seal ghosts and outsmarted the entire group of trueknots which is a cult of beings who have been alive for hundreds of years) Weaknesses: His summons will attack the person with the most powerful psychic force, meaning they may turn on him, if he takes drugs or alcohol it will negate his shine abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sealing:' His most used ability in the whole movie. Even as a child he was able to seal Ghosts casually by simply thinking of a box and closing them in it and as an adult nearly succeeded in Sealing Rose the Hat's mind in his own. *'Astral Projection:' Danny is able to remove his consciousness from his body and send it to a place miles away, he is also able to possess people in this manner. Doing so to both Abra & Crow Daddy's hands at the same time. *'Telepathy:' Danny is able to see people's memories, talk to them in their heads, and make them remember good memories to put them at peace. *'Precognition:' As a child he was able to see that his father was going to murder his mother in the future and in the room he marked. However this was the only time it has been seen and isn't practicle or reliable in application. *'Psychometry:' Danny is able to touch an object or a place an object was and pinpoint the areas it is or was along with what the holder or owner was thinking at the time. *'Summoning:' Danny was able to seal away all the spirits from the Overlook Hotel inside his mind and he is able to release them in order for them to attack a target. They hunt down and absorb the life-force of the most powerful psychic in the area. However, they will turn to do the same to Danny upon their consumption. Others Notable Victories: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's Profile (Both 9-C, Speed was Equal, 5 meters apart, Both in Character) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Summoners Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Doctor Sleep Category:The Shining Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Stone Walls